Resurrection
by giggles-chan23
Summary: this is my first Code Geass one-shot fanfic; it's about the friendship between Suzaku and Lelouch. Please R&R!


**Resurrection**

There is a Reaper whose name is Death,  
And, with his sickle keen,  
He reaps the bearded grain at a breath,  
And the flowers that grow between.

Henry Wadsworth Longfellow,

_The Reaper and the Flowers_

_Death. It comes without any pain, except for the pain of the knowledge of its coming. Why is it, that I can still think of this, when I am already dead?_

"_No, you're not yet dead."_

_That voice. I have heard it before—Shirley?_

"_It's not yet your time, brother." _

_Euphemia?_

_I can hear the soft murmur of a sea. I know that it is coming, but why is it so dark? Isn't it supposed to be blinding white?_

"Lelouch—stay with me, please—"

_Suzaku?_

"You can't die! Not yet!"

The dark haired lad opened his eyes, and was blinded by light. He partially covered his right eye with the back of his hand.

"We got a pulse!" an unknown voice said.

Lelouch groaned. _NO! This can't be! I'm more peaceful in death. Let me die._

"Help me carry him!"

_Suzaku_.

The young raven-haired man closed his eyes again, letting his hand rest on his forehead. _Suzaku. It can't be._ Lelouch felt his body being lifted; he opened his eyes and met emerald eyes. He suddenly felt a burning sensation in his throat. His face warmed and he could feel hot tears running down from his eyes.

_Suzaku._ And all at once he felt all the pain.

"He's crying." A familiar feminine voice whispered.

"If you are to die wouldn't you cry?" the shrill voice of the unknown person laughed.

Lelouch felt himself laid on a soft bed. There was a searing pain on his left shoulder. He opened his eyes once more, and terror and grief filled him.

Suzaku smiled at him. "It'll be okay, Lelouch." Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Suzaku." It was a hoarse cry Lelouch allowed himself to do. Only when he was able to feel his friend's warm hand on his shoulder did he rest, peacefully and with the knowledge that somehow, everything will be alright.

Lelouch opened his eyes and was met by a cream-colored ceiling. He lay on a very comfortable four-poster bed with white satin sheets and very fluffy pillows. He tried to turn to his side but found that his right arm was aching with fatigue. His violet orbs darted up the headboard and saw that he had been chained to a post. The young man turned to a sitting position and tried to release his hand with every way he could think. He tried pulling at the chain and then banged it against the headboard and lastly, tried to slip his slender hand out of it, but all was to no avail.

"All that banging and clanging suggested you were awake." A nervous laughter broke the silence.

The raven-haired boy's head whipped to the door. Standing there was his brunette friend carrying a tray.

"I brought your breakfast and your medicine." Suzaku smiled meekly.

Lelouch only glared at him. _This was the man whom I ordered to kill me but did not let me die._ Lavender orbs met emerald ones.

"Release me."

"I won't." Suzaku answered back.

Lelouch clenched his fists in anger. "I command you to release me!" he hissed without breaking their eye contact.

Suzaku was the first to avert his gaze. "You don't have it anymore, Lelouch."

"Don't have what?" the raven-haired boy demanded.

A lime-haired lady entered the room. "You don't have the Geass anymore." She said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

_No more Geass? No! That can't be!_ Lelouch put a shaking hand on his left eye. He shook in anger. "What are you talking about?" He screamed at the newcomer.

Bright honey colored eyes blinked at him. "No more power to command and fool other people." C.C. grinned. "No more command and power to fool."

"You can't do that!" the young violet-eyed man yelled.

The green-haired lady's grin grew wider. "You died Lelouch, and the Geass died with you."

"I am here! Well and alive!" Lelouch glared at the woman. "Charles and Marianne once died—but when they were resurrected the Geass stayed with them! Why didn't it stay with me? And why am I still alive?"

"Because it was not yet your time." C.C. stared into his eyes. "And you were foolish to _plan_ and accept death."

"C.C.!" Suzaku yelled.

The lime-haired lady stood abruptly. "There's no use hiding the truth from him, Suzaku. At least due to what I've done he can plan and calculate his next moves." C.C. said then left the room.

The two young men were left to themselves in silence. It was the russet-haired who took the first move.

He put the tray on a small round table then took a key from his chest pocket. "I'm terribly sorry to have you chained as you sleep." He chuckled, releasing the shackles that restrained his friend's hand.

Lelouch massaged his wrists. "Why did you tie me anyway?"

"I was afraid you'd try something funny." The russet haired boy helped Lelouch to his feet, and assisted him towards the table. "_This_ is not part of our plan, you know, living. So, I thought it's safer to tie your hand so that I'm sure you won't do anything to harm yourself."

The raven-haired boy sat on the chair and stared blankly at his food. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere in United Kingdom. I didn't really ask C.C. the specific name of the place." Suzaku sat himself across his friend. "She said a friend of hers own this place."

Lelouch poked at his food. "No more Britannian Empire," He thought aloud.

"No more tyrants." The other boy assured him. Suzaku parried Lelouch's fork with his bread knife. "Stop poking your food. I cooked it. Now eat." He said with authority.

The two young men stared into each other's eyes and then burst into laughter.

**A/N**: One-shot slight shounen-ai! YAY! Hehe~ (shounen-ai according to my sis=muffle-kun)

~ my first ever Code Geass fanfic!

~Thank you for reading! Please review!

*gloom* I actually wrote it last August 19, 2009 and it's only now that I would be able to post it…


End file.
